Requital
by Vault08
Summary: Losing his team had caused him a great deal of pain and sorrow. The guilt at times was borderline unbearable. But now, he had the chance at vengeance. A chance he would never pass up. *oneshot*


He had never felt like this before. There was a tense knot in his stomach, likely a culmination of all the pain, hatred, grief, and sorrow he'd endured over the last year or so. It could also be anticipation. Nervousness. Hell, he didn't know. Part of him couldn't care less. All he knew was it was rising, it had come from the pit of his stomach up into the chest area, and it wasn't going to stop. Like a raging fire, he felt it burning inside him, growing higher and higher. This was the moment he had been living for, and for a time, was the only reason he pushed onwards.

It was time for redemption. But not for him, for the team he'd lost. For the mistake he'd made.

The feeling grew as he brought his sniper rifle up. He drew a sharp breath as he glanced down the scope, employing the familiar view through which he'd ended so many lives. It felt like most of the time, he was viewing the world down the barrel of a gun. First Saren, Sovereign, the Geth, and now the Collectors. But his memories were irrelevant in this moment. There was only one life that he wanted to end, and he fully intended in making good on it.

The Citadel was bustling with its usual midday rush, which would provide a good cover for an escape. Hell, he'd be surprised if anyone noticed the gunshot or body at first, it seemed like most of the people, save for security, were too focused on their own lives to give a damn about, or even notice, their surroundings. Completely oblivious to the world around them.

As soon as the scope passed over Shepard, he spotted him. The bastard that had ruined the last year of his life, gotten his entire team killed, and caused so much grief and pain to so many families. The rush of adrenaline, hatred, and impatience caused his aim to stagger slightly, but quickly found its target again, this time locked dead-center on his chest.

It took him all the strength in the world not to pull the trigger right then and there.

The death grip he had on the gun tightened, so much so that it felt like the gun could snap in his hands. Controlling rage was something he excelled at, but this wasn't rage. This was a flaming, burning, living hatred inside of him, and it was breaking out as every second passed.

He glanced up for a moment, considering leaping down from the balcony he was on, charging to Sidonis, and beating the hell out of him. Making him bleed. Snapping all 6 of his fingers, blinding him in both eyes, and shattering his kneecaps. What he wouldn't give to be able to exact the type of revenge he wanted. He would literally tear him limb from limb if he had the chance.

All the pain and torment he'd endured because of Sidonis all came to a standstill as Shepard began talking to him.

Suddenly, everything distorted into a slow motion of sorts, and he could only focus on Sidonis. Shepard was the only thing standing between him and his shot. He vaguely recalled telling Shepard he had the shot lined up, and to move, but it was hard to remember, he was too focused on his target, the only man he would ever consider a true personal enemy. His trigger finger twitched, aching to plant a final shot between the eyes of his former Turian teammate. Shepard continued speaking to Sidonis, before moving to the side, and giving the only sign that was necessary.

For a brief moment, Sidonis locked eyes with him through the scope of his rifle. It was the most intense thing he'd ever felt, and every emotion he'd ever felt swept over him as the Turian bastard turned and tried to run away. In one swift, death-dealing movement, he brought his aim up and locked the crosshairs onto the back of Sidonis's head, and fired.

The shot rang out with a devastating bang, and the sickening impact of penetrating the back of Sidonis's head only helped to seal what fate had guaranteed him so long ago. It was finally over. All the lies, torment, the months of trying to track that bastard down, it had all finally come to a halt. A permanent halt, as per Sidonis's lifeless body, which was collapsed on the floor of the Citadel, surrounded by a pool of his own blood, hopefully entering eternal torment in the afterlife for what he'd done. The traitor deserved to burn for all eternity, and then some.

The dead had finally secured their vengeance through Garrus, and he had finally avenged every last one of his teammates.

With one final exhale, and one sentence, it was over.

"Betrayal repaid, Sidonis."


End file.
